Misumi Nagisa
(atau Natalie Blackstone di julukan Inggris), adalah salah satu utama dalam seri Futari wa Pretty Cure. ''Karena perannya sebagai narator dan jumlah perhatian yang dia dapatkan dalam seri, dia dianggap sebagai pahlawan utama. Ego Pretty Cure-nya adalah ' . Meskipun sebelumnya di hampir tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Nagisa akhirnya berteman baik dengan Yukishiro Honoka karena peran mereka sebagai Pretty Cure, mengagumi dirinya karena kecerdansan, kebaikan, dan pengertiannya. Dia memiliki kebiasaan mengatakan Ketika dia kesal, yang bisa secara kasar diterjemahkan mejandi "Tidak bisa dipercaya!" atau "Saya tidak mengerti ini!" dan juga kapanpun semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Slogannya yang lain (terutama dalam basaha Inggris) adalah . Penampilan Nagisa memiliki rambut pendek, jahe, dan coklat muda. Kulitnya agak kecokelatan. Pakaian kasualnya terdiri dari jaket rompi berwarna merah muda dan beritsleting dengan kemeja putih dan merah di bawahnya, rok abu-abu, dan sepasang sepatu biru dan putih yang dikenakan dengan kaus kaki kuning dan oranye. Di pergelangan tangannya adalah gelang hitam. Saat bermain lacrosse, ia memegang sebagian rambutnya dengan jepit berwarna merah muda dan terlihat mengenakan kemeja merah dan putih dengan 7'' di bagian depan dan ''Verone 7 di punggung, sarung tangan hitam, rok hitam dengan celana pendek, dan sepasang sepatu olahraga merah dan putih. Dalam film Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Nagisa terlihat mengenakan leher kura-kura hitam dengan gaun merah muda yang memiliki pola jantung merah dan merah muda berjajar putih. Gaun itu sendiri digarisbawahi dengan warna hitam, dan memiliki aksen merah muda gelap. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nagisa mengenakan sarung tangan merah muda pucat dan sepatu hitam dengan busur merah muda kecil. Dalam Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Movie 2, ia mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yang terdiri dari mantel merah muda, sarung tangan ungu dan merah, celana salju biru tua, dan sepatu merah. Di kepalanya ada sepasang kacamata salju berwarna pink dan topi merah muda pucat. Nagisa terlihat dalam yukata putih dengan busur ungu di pinggang untuk mencocokkan desain lavender di bagian bawah. Di kakinya dia memakai sandal hitam dan merah. Karena rambut Cure Black Nagisa terlihat lebih licin, dengan poni menebal yang disikat ke kiri dan sisa rambutnya sedikit berkobar. Matanya tampak lebih tajam dalam bentuk ini. Dia memakai atasan berwarna hitam di bagian atas yang dilapisi dengan putih dengan lengan kaplet dilapisi oleh rumbai merah muda mutiara dan pita di dada. Tulang lehernya ditutupi kain ungu muda, dan kerahnya hitam. Dia juga mengenakan rok pendek hitam dilipat dengan ruffles di atas sepasang celana pendek sepeda, sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna hitam berjajar putih dengan desain hati merah muda untuk mencocokkan penghangat kakinya, dan sepatu raspberry dengan sol yang lebih ringan. Di sekitar pinggangnya ada sabuk merah jambu dengan hati berjenjang putih. Dia memakai anting-anting emas hati. Dalam Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, pakaian Cure Black sedikit ditingkatkan. Kulitnya ditutupi kain hitam sementara dadanya berubah warna merah anggur dan kain di tulang selangkanya menjadi lebih terang. Lengannya lebih ketat dan roknya mendapatkan lapisan merah muda dan lapisan ruffles ekstra. Jantung di ikat pinggangnya dilapisi emas, dan dia mendapatkan permata merah muda di pita dadanya. Penghangat kakinya dan sarung tangannya juga dilapisi dengan warna merah jambu dan kehilangan bengkak mereka saat mendapatkan potongan yang mengacak-acak. Kepribadian Nagisa adalah pemain lacrosse bintang di Akademi Veron. Dia sangat energik dan populer di antara gadis-gadis lain untuk sifatnya yang penuh gairah, sangat membuatnya cemas. Dia lemah dengan akademisi tapi semangatnya yang murni menebusnya. Dia juga memiliki selera makan yang besar dan suka makan cokelat, takoyaki Takoyaki dari Fujita Akane, dan menurut Honoka- makanan dengan kata "yaki" di dalamnya. Dia bisa kekanak-kanakan dan mudah marah, dan suka pergi keluar dan bermain ketika itu bagus dan cerah. Meskipun sifatnya sportif, Nagisa sebenarnya sangat girly dan sadar diri. Dia memiliki banyak koleksi boneka binatang dan suka berbelanja, meskipun dia cenderung menghambur-hamburkan uangnya dan biasanya tidak memilikinya ketika dia benar-benar membutuhkannya. Nagisa juga menyukai teman kecil Honoka, Fujimura Shougo, dan menjadi bingung kapanpun dia ada. Kadang-kadang dia terbukti cemburu pada Honoka, karena dia mendapatkan pengakuan dan surat cinta dari anak laki-laki lebih dari dua kali sebulan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia bisa sensitif, dan dia benci berdebat dengan teman-teman atau melihat seseorang kesakitan di atas segalanya. Nagisa juga memiliki rasa keadilan yang besar, tetapi itu tersembunyi di dalam dirinya dan hanya keluar ketika seseorang dalam bahaya. Dia benci orang-orang yang tidak bersalah terluka karena hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Sejarah ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' Nagisa memulai petualangannya ketika dia menyelesaikan sesi pelatihan lacrosse. Saat dia hendak mengganti sepatunya setelah selesai bersekolah di Akademi Veron, dia dan teman-temannya membicarakan tentang hujan meteor yang akan datang. Namun, Honoka mendatangi mereka dan menjelaskan bahwa hujan meteor tidaklah berbahaya. Waktu itu adalah saat dimana Nagisa mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak hal tentang Honoka. Nagisa menjadi sedikit cemburu kepada Honoka karena dia lebih popular dikalangan anak laki-laki dan juga cukup cerdas. Ketika Nagisa membuka laci sepatunya, ada beberapa surat yang terjatuh dari dalamnya. Nagisa berharap surat-surat itu dari anak laki-laki, tapi ternyata, surat itu datang dari anak-anak perempuan yang merupakan penggemarnya. Ketika sampai di rumahnya, dia melompati ke tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan bantal di wajahnya, lalu berkata bahwa dia ingin menjadi popular di kalangan anak-anak laki-laki. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat hujan meteor. Nagisa pun bergegas untuk membuat beberapa keinginan. Saat itu, salah satu meteor masuk ke kamarnya, dan terpental ke arah dahinya. Kemudian, ‘meteor’ itu berubah menjadi Mepple, makhluk aneh dari Taman Cahaya. Mepple tinggal di sebuah benda yang tampak seperti ponsel. Hal itu dikarenakan dia berasal dari dunia lain dan dia tidak memiliki banyak energy untuk tinggal di dunia Nagisa dalam wujud aslinya. Dalam meteor dari mana Mepple datang, muncul juga beberapa kartu. Kartu itu adalah alat untuk bertransformasi. Kartu itu juga digunakan Mepple untuk makan, tidur, dan juga beberapa bantuan lain yang akan berubah-ubah setiap kali Nagisa memilih kartu yang berbeda. Awalnya, Nagisa sempat ketakutan terhadap Mepple, tetapi, dia tetap setuju ketika Mepple memintanya untuk pergi ke taman hiburan untuk bertemu dengan temannya, Mipple. Disana, mereka bertemu dengan Mipple dan Honoka. Disana, mereka juga mendapat serangan dari seorang makhluk yang berasal dari Dusk Zone. Di saat itulah, mereka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi prajurit legendaris, Pretty Cure. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan makhluk itu, tapi Nagisa tidak setuju untuk menjadi seorang Pretty Cure. Sebagai cerita berlangsung, Nagisa datang untuk menerima perannya sebagai Cure Black, dan menjadi teman baik dengan Honoka. Sepanjang musim ini, mereka mengalahkan musuh setelah musuh, dan Nagisa juga mulai menyadari apa yang penting bagi dirinya, dan pandangannya perubahan kehidupan dan keadilan. Hal ini berkat ini bahwa dia berhasil, bersama dengan Honoka, untuk mengalahkan Pisard dan Gekidrago. Pertempuran menjadi sulit ketika vampir-seperti makhluk Poisony muncul, saat ia dengan mudah berhasil mengelabui gadis-gadis. Namun, mereka berhasil mengalahkan dia juga. Mereka tidak pernah menyadari, bagaimanapun, bahwa mereka telah membunuh kakak dari Kiriya, yang telah teman mereka sampai sekarang untuk memata-matai mereka. Ketika Kiriya mengatakan ini untuk Honoka, Nagisa diinformasikan pada hari berikutnya, dan mereka segera dipaksa untuk melawan mantan teman mereka. Ini tidak berhenti Hitam dari mencoba untuk membawa alasan ke Kiriya, dan menghentikan dia dari menyakiti perasaan Honoka dalam pertarungan. Pada akhirnya, Kiriya akhirnya mengerti dan bersedia memberikan Putih nya Prism Batu sebelum ia dibawa pergi oleh Ilkubo. Black mencoba untuk menghentikan White, yang mencoba untuk mengikutinya dalam rangka untuk menghentikannya. Keesokan harinya, Nagisa khawatir atas temannya, yang menangis sendirian setiap malam. Setelah akhirnya mengalahkan hamba terakhir dari Zona Gelap, Nagisa dan Honoka yang dikuasai oleh Dark King. Namun, keberanian dan harapan mereka membuat mereka ingin berjuang, dan pada akhirnya Queen cdatang untuk menyelamatkan, membantu mereka mengalahkan Dark Raja. Pertempuran sekarang berakhir, namun, karena mereka segera mendapatkan kunjungan dari Pollun, Pangeran Cahaya, yang akan tinggal dengan Nagisa untuk membantu perang melawan duo Benih of Darkness, yang merupakan makhluk yang Dark Raja berhasil untuk membuat tepat sebelum ia mendapat hancur. Ketika mereka terbangun, mereka mulai bekerja bersama dalam rangka untuk menghidupkan kembali Dark Raja. Mereka akhirnya menculik Wisdom, yang mampu memberikan Stones Rainbow ke Pollun tepat sebelum ia dibawa pergi, yang, pada gilirannya memungkinkan dia untuk untuk daya Black dan White dengan Rainbow Bracelets. Setelah bertarung dengan Pretty Cure untuk waktu yang lama, Seeds of Darkness akhirnya menyadari bahwa Pretty Cure tidak dapat bertarung dengan kekuatan terkuat mereka tanpa satu sama lain, dan dengan demikian berhasil menculik Cure White dan menempatkannya di lubang yang terbuat dari kegelapan. Sambil mencari Cure White, Cure Black menyadari bahwa, meskipun dia selalu tampak sebagai yang terkuat dan terbaik, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa dukungan dan kehadiran Cure White. Dia kemudian memanggil nama Honoka, dan disambut oleh Juna. Dia mengatakan padanya bahwa pasangannya akan segera menghilang dalam kegelapan, yang membuat kekuatan Cure Black menjadi tidak terkendali. Ketika dia menemukan arah menuju inti kegelapan yang mengelilingi Cure White, dia disambut oleh banyak Zakenna. Namun, keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Honoka mendorongnya untuk mengalahkan mereka sendirian, dan dia akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan Cure White. Memanggil nama Honoka, dan bukan Cure White, dia berlari ke arahnya dan menangis, mengatakan betapa khawatirnya dia. Pada akhir seri, ketika Mepple dan Mipple mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka, Nagisa telah menjadi teman baik dengan mereka sehingga dia menangis ketika mereka pergi ke tidur abadi mereka. Meskipun mereka tidak lagi Pretty Cure, dia dan Honoka terus menjadi sahabat terbaik, dan masih menyimp Kartu Komune tu yang Mepple sekarang tiduri. ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' : At the beginning of their third year of middle school, Nagisa and Honoka start out a little awkward. However, a new Zakenna suddenly comes forth, and they have to run away from it. While they seem to be trapped, light suddenly shines from their cell phones, and Mepple and Mipple appear. They transform into the Card Communes again, though they look different; they are now Heartful Communes, and the cards have become diamond-shaped. Upon transforming, they notice that they look different from the last time, but have to fight before figuring it out properly. During the fight, they realize that they have gotten an amazing power-up in strength, and when they try to do their attack Marble Screw, they add in a "Max" so it becomes even more powerful. Some time later, they meet a mysterious first year middle school student named Kujou Hikari/Kujyo Hikari,who tells about the place Nagisa has drawn in a paper for the class. Eventually, it is revealed that she can transform into Shiny Luminous and that she has her own amazing powers. The Elder and Wisdom later return in order to explain these events to the girls, and to also tell them the sad news: the Queen has disappeared and is now separated in three representatives of her will, heart and life. They soon figure out that Hikari is the representative of the Queen's life, and that is why she seems to be so confused in the Garden of Rainbows. Throughout the season, the duo go through hard times against the new evils, who are guarding the representative of the Dark King's life, who looks and acts like a little boy. Eventually, the Dark King is resurrected, despite Hikari's efforts to not sacrifice the little innocent boy. Pretty Cure tries to defend the earth while Hikari goes into another dimension in order to try become the Queen again to help the girls. During the fight, however, Valdes actually absorbs the Dark King into himself, and in doing this becomes the new Dark King. Pretty Cure are utterly defeated, but then Cure Black remembers how she once hurt herself pretty badly in a race when she was young, and how her parents told her not to lose courage just because something went wrong. Together with White remembering Honoka's grandmother' words about hope, they stand up and continue fighting. Using Marble Screw Max Sparkle, they think they have won, but it is in vain when Valdes tells them that he is impossible to destroy, and destroys the whole city. In depression, Pretty Cure stand beside the tree Honoka's grandmother loves, and begin remembering things they have forgotten to do that day; Nagisa has yet to finish her homework, and has not done all the preparations for the graduation yet. In the end, when Cure Black tells Mepple that they must be allowed to talk about it even in a situation like this, Cure White realizes that every heart has the right to live, and live it like they want. With new power, Pretty Cure tries to fight against Valdes once again. Just as they are about to be crushed by the now giant Valdes, the Queen is regenerated and saves them. An illusion of Shiny Luminous tells them that this is their final moment, and they combine all of their powers to use the ultimate attack: Extreme Luminario Max. After Valdes is being defeated, Pretty Cure realize that they will never see those from the Garden of Light again, and that they will never become Pretty Cure again, either. They then de-transform back to Honoka and Nagisa, and are sent to the graduation ceremony. Although they wonder how they got there, they remember their little mascots, and become depressed. They still feel down at Akane's shop, where they suddenly meet Hikari again, telling them how incredible the graduation was. Mepple and Mipple also show up, and Hikari also has with her the boy who represents the Dark King's life, now named Hikaru. It is revealed that Hikari and the Queen managed to separate, and that Mepple and Mipple are now able to fully live in the Garden of Rainbows. Happy that she and Mepple always will be together, Nagisa cries in joy, though ends the whole series by saying "I can't believe this!" when Mepple mentions that he is still hungry. In the first season, Cure Black's outfit is a purple/black midriff top with ruffle trimming and a pink bow, and her black gloves are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a heart-shaped belt tied around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Black's outfit, along with Cure White's, is slightly upgraded. Her midriff gets covered in black cloth, and her formerly black top becomes red. Her skirt, gloves and leggings have extra pink ruffle trimmings. There is also now a tiny pink heart in the center of the bow. Her earrings and belt buckle are now gold. Cure Black '''"Emissary of light, I am Cure Black!" 光の使者、キュアブラック！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku!" is Nagisa's alter ego, and she addresses herself as the emissary of light, like Cure White. Being the strongest in the duo, she is usually the one laying the most attacks, though she is not as fast and agile as Cure White. She uses her fists more than Cure White while Cure White uses her legs more when attacking. As a Cure, she becomes much more serious, and reveals more of her views on justice. Together with Cure White, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets from Pollun, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm. It is also revealed that even though Cure White is not around, Cure Black can use incredible powers by herself, but this depends largely on her emotions and will. The only time this is actually shown is when the Seeds of Darkness kidnap White and tell Black that she (Cure White) will soon die. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the Pretty Cure's attack is powered-up to Marble Screw Max, and later to Marble Screw Max Sparkle with the Sparkle Bracelets. Together with Shiny Luminous, they can also do the Extreme Luminario attack, which in the final episode is upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max. Golden Powers In the first movie of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Black, along with Cure White and Shiny Luminous, gains an upgraded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamond Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, her outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again after the movie, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. Power of the Phoenix In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, when Cure Black and Cure White give all of their strength to protect Hinata from Frozen and Freezen, they do not have enough energy left to fight, and in their last try to keep the two villains away from their friends, they freeze the girls. Hinata, touched that it is possible to care so much for a friend, awakens from her icicle and sends her warmth to Pretty Cure, melting the ice and giving them a new power. Cure Black's hair gets longer and slightly wilder, and feathers are hanging after her skirt and shoulders. Her bow has also changed to a golden color. She also gets boosted powers, as she easily manages to fight Frozen with closed eyes without getting hit once. It also seems like their minds are much calmer in this form, as neither of the girls do anything rash or fast; they just dodge and wait for the final strike. In this form, they use an even stronger version of Marble Screw Max Sparkle, demonstrating their great friendship against Frozen and Freezen's. After defeating the ice duo, this upgraded version of Black and White disappears, and has never been seen again. This may be because it was summoned by Hinata, who now is in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Cure Black's Cure Rainbow form resembles this upgrade. Cure Rainbow Black is an upgrade Cure Black gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!.Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Black's upgrade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, except not using feathers on her clothes, but rather extra cloth, and now has a pair of small, golden wings. Relationships Nagisa is a popular girl in Verone Academy for her sporty spirit and she is (captain) in the Lacrosse team. Yukishiro Honoka - Although they did not know each other previously, Honoka soon became a good friend of Nagisa after the two of them became Pretty Cure together. At the end of the series, they remained best friends, and Nagisa cannot forgive anyone who hurts Honoka; this is sometimes seen when they are in their Cure forms, as Cure Black gains enormous powers whenever she sees or gets a hint that Cure White is hurt. Fujimura Shougo - She also has a long-time crush on Fujimura Shougo, who coincidentally is Honoka's childhood friend. Through Honoka, Nagisa is able to come closer to Shougo, and easily blushes whenever he is around. Her relationship with her family is good. Both of her parents care and worry for both her and her brother Ryouta. Nagisa herself always gets irritated at Ryouta, and often uses her "Cobra Twist" to get him to shut up. Despite this, she loves him and will do anything to protect him from danger. Kujou Hikari - In Max Heart, Nagisa views Hikari as a mysterious girl when she first sees her. However, the two become good friends and their frienship grows to the point where Cure Black refuses the idea of protecting Hikari only for the resurrecting the Queen. Along with Cure White, she declares their frienship is the only reason they protect Hikari. Mepple - Mepple is Nagisa's Fairy.She keeps Mepple in her Pink Cellphone.In the last Episode,Mepple and Mipple Say The Last Goodbye to Nagisa & Honoka.They promise someday they will be retruning to the human's world. Transformations Dual Aurora Wave - Misumi Nagisa transforms with Yukishiro Honoka. She can only transform when she is with Honoka. Attacks Marble Screw - Cure Black holds hands with Cure White, and she initiates the attack by summoning crackling black lightning from her hands, and in turn, Cure White does the same with her respective color. They declare the attack's accompanying catchphrase and name and together, they fire the lightning blast at the enemy. Rainbow Storm - With the power of the Rainbow Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and shoot a beam of rainbow-colored energy in a similar manner as Marble Screw. Marble Screw Max '- A powered-up version of Marble Screw, with Cure Black and Cure White charging their lightning energy and then shouting out "Max!", before bringing forth a powerful beam of black and white lightning. 'Marble Screw Max Spark - An even more powerful version of Marble Screw Max, greatly enhanced by the Sparkle Bracelets. The lightning beam in Marble Screw Max grows into an even larger blast of rainbow energy with black and white lightning being emitted in the attack. Extreme Luminario - A group finishing move done by Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous. Shiny Luminous summons the Heartiel Baton, in order for Cure Black and Cure White to start the attack incantations after their individual poses. Cure Black and Cure White hold hands, draw back their hands and a giant rainbow heart appears before them. A shining explosion of light is shot out from the heart. Extreme Luminario Max - The ultimate version of Extreme Luminario. When Cure Black and White thrust their hands forward, this time, they shout out "Max!" before a surge of bright, shining light fused with black and white lightning bursts out and continually grows larger and larger. Etymology : The translates to beauty, and the translates to ink, which may be referring to her alter ego as Cure Black in that ink is most commonly black in color. : A common girl's name in Japanese. While it can be partially translated into many different kanjis, the most common translation as a single kanji is "渚", which means water's edges; beach; shore. Her name means "beautiful ink shore." Her name was changed to Natalie Blackstone, also called Nat by her friends, for the English dub. Natalie means "Christmas Day" from the Latin natale domini Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Natalie - Retrieved on 05-25-2009.. It may also come from the French given name, which is derived from the Latin "Dies Natalis," meaning "Natal Day" or "birthday" in reference to the birth of Christ, and was traditionally given to girls born around Christmas Natalie (given name) Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia - Retrieved 07-27-2009.. Nat is the nickname her friends use, and upon becoming friends with Hannah Whitehouse, she lets her call her that instead of her full name. This nickname was created in order to properly edit off the fact that in the original, they began calling each other by their first names rather than by their surnames, which is a special honor in Japanese culture. Blackstone is a pun about her alter ego as Cure Black. Cure Black may be "Yin" from the symbol Yin & Yang, in which "Yang" is white, just like Black's partner, Cure White who she is almost exactly opposite from. Songs As a main character, Nagisa's voice actor, Honna Yoko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yukana, who voices Nagisa's partner Yukishiro Honoka, and later also Tanaka Rie, who voices Kujou Hikari. *Hikari ni Naritai ~like a diamonds~ *Kokoro wa Shitte Iru. *delight Banzai!! *Shinjiru Chikara de Yuuki 100 Bai!! Duets *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi and Honohono version~ (Along with Yukana) *Pretty Cure Toujou! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (Along with Yukana) *Jet Coaster na M☆M (Along with Yukana) *Aritake no Egao de (Along with Yukana) *Happy ending (Along with Yukana) *Onaji Yumemite ~SET ME FREE~ (Along with Yukana) *Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (Along with Yukana and also Tanaka Rie) *Pretty Exercise (Along with Yukana and also Gojou Mayumi) *Challenge☆Change (Along with Yukana and Gojou Mayumi) Trivia *In fighting, Cure Black uses her fists more than her legs, while Cure White uses her legs more than her fists. *Nagisa's birthday falls on 10 October. **Therefore Nagisa's zodiac sign is a Libra. *Her blood type is O. *Cure Black has the shortest hair out of all the lead Cures. *Cure Black is the first Cure to not change her hair color but to have her hair grow. *Cure Black is the only Cure so far never to wear any hair ornaments; although Cure Lemonade had no hair ornament in her first season, this was changed in the sequel. *Nagisa dislikes onions. *Cure Black is the first Cure to have a midriff in Cure form. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nagisa is represented by the pansy, which symbolizes trust and pure love in the Language of Flowers. *Nagisa's Japanese voice actress has had live acting roles in the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Black, and it's sequel Kamen Rider Black RX when she was younger. This has led to several Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure jokes, including that Nagisa is the successor to Minami Kotaro, Kamen Rider Black/Black RX's civillian identity. *Cure Black is the only lead Cure who does not have pink as her main theme color. *Cure Black is the only Cure to have black as her theme color. *Cure Black is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair colour matching their theme colour. She has ginger hair whilst her theme colour is black. *Nagisa is the first Cure to break 4th wall in the Pretty Cure francise, followed by Cure Marine. In FwPC14, Nagisa breaks the fourth wall during cooking class when she is seen looking towards the viewing audience and Shiho asks her what she's looking at. *Although Nagisa's name is pronounces as (Na-gee-suh), some people pronounce it as (Na-jee-suh) Gallery Profiles Nagisa&blackFwPC.jpg|Nagisa and Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure. BlackMH.jpg|Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. BlackMHmoviecasual.jpg|Nagisa in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. BlackMHmoviedress.jpg|Nagisa in a dress in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. BlackMHmoviewinter.jpg|Nagisa in winterwear in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. BlackMHmoviebathrobe.jpg|Nagisa in her yukata in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Supercureblack.jpg|Super Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. nagisa.dreamlive.png|Cure Black's GoGo Dream Live pose BlackDX1.jpg|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei - Nagisa (ALL STARS 2).jpg|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Catsndjm fgjfnjkhnjdjmjfmfbf.jpg|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Cure Black.png|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Chara_mh_chara_01.png|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstageblack.jpg|Cure Black's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari1.jpg|Cure Black profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New-Stage2-Black.jpg|Cure Black's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi black.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure Black's and Mepple's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Screenshots Misumi Nagisa nagisashock.jpg|Nagisa in the first season. nagisaathlete.jpg|Nagisa in her lacrosse outfit. nagisachocolate.jpg|Nagisa's love for cake. NagisaTears.jpg|Younger Nagisa. fwpcmhbestfriends.jpg|Nagisa with Honoka, in their school uniforms. Trio.png|Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. Princess Nagisa.jpg|Princess Nagisa Nagisa in Edo disguise.jpg|Nagisa in Edo dusguise Nagisa fairy form.jpg|Nagisa fairy form Cure Black (First Season) Surprised Black after her speech.jpg|Surprised Black after her speech Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy.jpg|Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy Scared Black.jpg|Scared Black Sweating Cure Black in her speech.jpg|Sweating Cure Black in her speech Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw Flying Black.jpg|Flying Black The heroe arrives.jpg|Cure Black arrives. Fighting Black.jpg|Fighting Black Black spinning to avoid the Zakenna attack.jpg|Black spinning to avoid the Zakenna attack Cure Black jump in episode 25.jpg|Cure Black jump in episode 25 Blacks Rainbow Bracelet.png|Cure Black's Rainbow Bracelet. Cool Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw in episode 35 Crying Black.jpg|Crying Black Cure Black (Max Heart) nagisa is awesome.png|Cure Black fighting interseting nagisa,.png|Cure Black fighting PrettyCureMaxHeart28.jpg|Cure Black's Sparkle Bracelet. Nagisa.jpg|Cure Black during Extreme Luminario. Happy Black with her Sparkle Bracelet.jpg|Happy Black with her Sparkle Bracelet Cure Black speech in episode 40.jpg|Cure Black speech in Max Heart episode 40 Blushing Cure Black.jpg|Blushing Cure Black 3614v.jpg|Cure Black fighting with Cure White. superblack.PNG|Using Marble Screw, in the second season. Cure Black in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Black in All Stars DX Cure Black in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure Black in All Stars DX2 Cure_Rainbow_Black_White_and_Rainbow_Shiny_Luminous.png|Cure Black with Cure White and Shiny Luminous in their Phoenix Forms. Merchandise cure balckdoll.JPG|S.H.Figuarts of Cure Black. }} References Kategori:Cures Kategori:Karakter Futari wa Pretty Cure Kategori:Karakter Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Kategori:Futari wa Pretty Cure Kategori:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Kategori:Karakter utama Kategori:Karakter HUGtto! Pretty Cure